Roses
by ciocarlie
Summary: 365 tangkai bunga mawar, 365 hari bersamamu.


KHR © Amano Akira

—

** Roses**

_ —365 roses for you, 365 days with you—_

D18 | Hurt/comfort/romance

Warning: OOC, AU, Shonen Ai

—

"Satu tahun—"

Hanya terdiam—kau menatap sosok yang ada di depanmu saat ini. Kau sudah bisa menduga akan mendapatkan jawaban dengan raut wajahnya itu. Senyuman dingin tampak tercermin di wajahmu, dan tampak aura dingin menyibak di sekitarmu—berasal dari orang di depanmu tentu saja.

"Jangan bercanda—" ia mengangkat kedua senjatanya—sepasang tonfa yang sudah siap untuk melukaimu kapan saja, "kau bilang kau adalah malaikat kematian?"

"Jangan lupakan waktu yang ia miliki," tawa kecil tampak meluncur dari mulutmu, seakan kau tidak takut dengan logam mengkilat yang sudah hampir mengenai wajahmu, "Dino Cavallone—akan meninggal 1 tahun lagi, karena—"

Ketika kau belum selesai membacakan sebuah kertas di tanganmu, ia sudah melayangkan sebuah serangan yang sukses kau hindari. Hanya sebuah angin yang dihasilkan oleh serangannya yang hampir menyibakkan jubah yang kau kenakan.

"Jangan bercanda—kau fikir ia adalah orang lemah yang akan mati dengan mudah dalam waktu 1 tahun?"

...

"Kalau begitu—terserah padamu akan percaya atau tidak," kau tertawa dingin, berjalan mundur seakan kakimu tidak menyentuh tanah. Sangat halus—dan ketika angin berhembus kencang disekitar kalian, sosokmu menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya, "kita akan bertemu lagi ketika waktunya sudah tiba..."

** 1. **

Kau bisa melihatnya dari balik jendela yang memisahkanmu dengan sosoknya—Hibari Kyouya. Sang mantan ketua komite kedisiplinan, Kumo no Sugosha Vongola, guardian terkuat Vongola. Ia tampak tenang dan dingin seperti es—tetapi kau tahu suasana hatinya hari ini tampak tidak tenang semenjak kau memberitahukannya kalau **orang itu** akan mati dalam waktu 365 hari sejak hari ini.

Sekarang, ia tampak membuka flip telponnya dan menerima suara di telpon itu. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat cemas sebelum kau melihatnya berjalan dan meninggalkan ruangannya dengan langkah terburu-buru.

-Roses | sesoR-

Kali ini, kau mengikutinya hingga berhenti di sebuah rumah sakit yang terbesar di Namimori—tempatnya tinggal. Berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat, secepat degupan jantungnya yang mungkin bisa didengar kalau kau berada di sekitarnya.

Ia membuka pintu—

Sementara penghuni kamar itu sudah bersiap dengan setangkai bunga mawar yang langsung diberikan pada pemuda itu ketika pintu didepannya terbuka. Tersenyum—iris hazel bertemu dengan onyx, pria berambut kuning itu tampak menggenggam tangan Hibari dan memberikan bunga mawar tanpa duri itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini—Haneuma..."

"Tentu saja bunga untukmu Kyouya," tersenyum selebar mungkin, walaupun ia terus berusaha untuk bersikap wajar, tidak bisa ia menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya, "kenapa kau tampak cemas Kyouya?"

Dan ia memeluk sosok didepannya itu dengan erat seakan tidak akan pernah bisa ia memeluknya seperti itu lagi. Yang tentu saja membuat sang Don Cavallone Famiglia itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan mantan muridnya itu.

"Kyouya?"

"Bodoh—kukira kau sudah mati tadi," menundukkan kepalanya—menempelkan kepalanya di tubuh Dino dan merasakan kehangatannya yang nyata. Ia tidak bisa membohongimu—kau tahu kalau ia mencintai sosok yang akan kau cabut nyawanya 1 tahun lagi. Dan itu akan cukup menyakitkan ketika tahu kalau seseorang yang dicintai akan pergi begitu saja.

"Satu mawar—berarti 'cintaku hanya untukmu'..."

** 6. **

Kau tidak bosan-bosannya melihat keadaan Hibari Kyouya yang semakin menunjukkan kecemasannya ketika hari demi hari berlalu menunjukkan waktunya bersama dengan kekasihnya akan segera berakhir. Padahal ia mengatakan jika ia tidak pecaya padamu, tetapi—ketika hari keenam setelah perkataanmu itu Dino Cavallone kembali ke Italia, ia sangat cemas ketika Don Cavallone itu tidak memberikan kabar padanya.

"Bukankah kau berkata kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Kau muncul didepannya, namun tidak berhasil membuatnya menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya yang sesungguhnya. Ia tampak hanya diam dan tidak menatap wajahmu—kau tersenyum tipis, tidak memprotes terhadap semua respon yang kau dapatkan darinya.

"Kiriman—" suasana hening itu langsung pecah ketika seseorang datang dengan menggunakan topi pengirim barang, membawakan buket kecil mawar berisi 6 tangkai mawar merah. Hibari maupun kau tampak hanya menaikkan alis—bingung dengan pengantar barang yang muncul itu. Hei, bagaimanapun ini adalah markas mafia terbesar di Italia—bagaimana mungkin orang biasa bisa masuk? Bahkan menemukan letak markas yang rahasia itu.

"Buket bunga untuk Hibari Kyouya," berjalan masuk dan mengulurkan buket kecil itu, dengan senyuman dan mata yang tertutup oleh bayangan topi itu, "dan bonus cinta untukmu—Kyouya..."

Membuka topi yang ia kenakan, menampakkan sosok yang selama 5 hari itu tampak tidak memberikan kabar. Kau maupun dia tampak terkejut—sementara Dino tampak tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Hibari dengan lembut.

"Aku pulang—Kyouya, aku sangat merindukanmu—"

...

Kau tampak terdiam—sebelum sebuah sunggingan senyum terpancar di wajahmu.

"Enam tangkai mawar—'aku merindukanmu'..."

** 15. **

Hari ke lima belas—kali ini Hibari tampak berangkat dari Jepang menuju ke Italia setelah mendengar bahwa Dino lagi-lagi sakit karena alasan yang tidak pernah ia ketahui. Tentu kekasihnya juga tidak tahu jika Hibari datang ke Italia hanya untuk menjenguknya.

"Dino—kau tidak apa-apa?"

Membuka perlahan kamar yang ditempati oleh Dino, Hibari menatap kearah ranjang berukuran king size itu. Ketika mata onyxnya menangkap sosok lemah dari kekasihnya yang sedang terbatuk. Terlebih, kau melihat noda merah yang muncul di sapu tangan putih yang ia pakai untuk menutupi mulutnya.

Rasanya—saat itu dunianya berhenti berputar, bumi jatuh dari porosnya, dan ia hanya diam sementara mata hazel itu menangkap sosoknya dan membulat lebar. Wajah pucatnya, dan nafasnya yang tampak memburu sudah cukup untuk Hibari menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini tidak ia tahu dari sang kekasih.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya..."

...

"Maaf Kyouya—" ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sementara sosok Hibari Kyouya hanya bisa berjalan dan merengkuh tubuh sang kekasih di dalam pelukannya, "—maafkan aku..."

Kau hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua—sebelum matamu menangkap bunga mawar yang berada di dalam vas bunga itu.

"Lima belas tangkai—'Maafkan aku'..."

** 24. **

Mata onyx itu tampak hanya bisa menatap mata Hazel yang kini tertutup itu. Sejak hari ke lima belas, hingga hari ke dua puluh empat—ia tidak pernah meninggalkannya kemanapun juga begitu juga kau yang tidak pernah meninggalkan mereka.

Kau terlalu tertarik pada hubungan mereka, dan kau ingin melihat seberapa besar hubungan mereka dan sampai batas mana semua itu.

"Bukankah kau hanya akan merasa sakit kalau selalu bersama dengannya," kau menatap Hibari yang tetap tidak menatapmu dan matanya tetap tertuju pada sosok Dino yang sedang tertidur. Kau memang selalu tidak pernah dianggap olehnya, "kenapa kau tetap berada di sisinya kalau itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu?"

"Karena bagaimanapun—" kau menoleh kearahnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia merespon pertanyaanmu setelah pertemuan kalian yang pertama, "—walau aku tidak ada disampingnya, hanya ada bayangannya yang ada di fikiranku..."

...

"Kau sendiri harus pergi bukan?" Kau menatap kearah Hibari—ya, ia juga harus kembali ke Jepang bagaimanapun juga. Tetapi ia tentu yakin itu tidak akan berlangsung lama—ia akan kembali ke sisi Dino. Ia akan selalu ada di sampingnya hingga memang waktu pemuda itu akan habis, dan ia akan pastikan orang terakhir yang dilihat oleh Dino adalah dirinya.

"Tinggalkan saja 24 tangkai mawar—karena, ia akan tahu kalau 'kau selalu memikirkannya setiap waktu hidupmu'..."

** 40. **

Hari keempat puluh—dan empat hari lagi adalah ulang tahun dari seorang Hibari Kyouya. Dan pada saat itu juga, ia merasakan kesal pada kekasihnya karena memaksakan dirinya untuk menjalankan misi sementara tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat seperti dulu.

Ia tahu—sebagai seorang Don mafia, Dino memiliki banyak tugas dan juga tanggung jawab. Tetapi, apakah harus—ketika keadaannya tidak baik—ketika sesungguhnya waktu Hibari bersamanya hanya tinggal sedikit? Walau ia tahu waktu Dino belumlah habis, karena kau masih berada di dekatnya—tetap saja. Ada saja kemungkinan ia tidak akan bisa melihat sosok Dino Cavallone lagi hingga waktu yang singkat itu habis.

"Tenanglah Kyouya—aku akan kembali," suara yang lembut dan penuh keyakinan diri itu seakan menghancurkan semua keraguan didalam diri Hibari, "aku berjanji akan kembali—dan saat itu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi..."

...

"Kau tidak perlu lagi berkorban untukku Kyouya—karena setelah ini, aku akan mengorbankan semuanya untukmu," ada jeda diantara perkataan Dino di telpon itu sebelum ia melanjutkannya kembali, "makanya—tunggu aku Kyouya!"

"Aku mengerti," helaan nafas tampak terdengar berat meluncur dari mulut Hibari, "aku percaya kau akan kembali..."

"Terima kasih Kyouya," tampak nada lega yang keluar dari mulut Dino saat di telpon itu, "kau sudah menerima kiriman bungaku bukan?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali mengirimku bunga, apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain?"

"Karena dengan itu aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku padamu Kyouya," tertawa riang, sementara Hibari tampak hanya menghela nafas melihat kearah buket berisi 40 tangkai mawar merah, "andai saja kau tahu arti bahasa bunga itu..."

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mempelajarinya," dan tawamu mungkin bisa terdengar jika kau adalah nyata—karena dihadapanmu, kau bisa melihat Hibari yang sedang memegang buku tentang bahasa bunga dan mencari arti jumlah bunga-bunga itu dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Alhasil—deathglare darinyalah yang kau dapatkan...

"Empat puluh tangkai—'aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu' benarkan Kyou~ya~?"

** 44. **

Empat hari sudah berlalu—dan hari ke 44 dari 365 hari waktu yang tersisa dari seorang Dino Cavallone. Hari special dari seorang Hibari Kyouya, dan ia mengabiskan waktunya sendiri—bahkan dengan sebuah 'kejutan' tidak menyenangkan tentang kekasihnya.

Dino Cavallone, Don Cavallone Famiglia—menghilang ditengah misi yang ia jalankan empat hari yang lalu.

Bukankah Dino sudah berjanji?

Bukankah ia mengatakan akan kembali untuk Hibari?

Lalu kenapa ia menghilang disaat seperti ini—apakah ia akan melanggar janji yang ia buat sendiri? Apakah ia akan menghilang dari hadapan Hibari begitu saja, tanpa bisa ia membuat kenangan lebih banyak sebelum ia tidak bisa lagi membuat kenangan bersama dengannya?

"Kau akan kembali—aku percaya kau akan kembali," kau melihatnya menatap kearah langit malam yang tampak dipenuhi oleh bintang itu, "kau sudah berjanji—benarkan, Dino?"

"Tentu saja—" pelukan itu tiba-tiba langsung menghangatkan dirinya ditengah angin malam yang dingin itu. Ditangannya, tampak sebuah buket mawar lainnya yang langsung diletakkan di hadapannya, "—aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, itu adalah satu-satunya janji yang tidak bisa kulanggar. Satu-satunya janji yang tidak bisa ditukar dengan apapun di dunia ini..."

...

"Empat puluh empat tangkai—'janji yang tidak tergantikan'..."

** 99. **

Tidak ada yang berani untuk bersuara di ruangan itu. Bahkan kau hanya bisa melihat mereka dari balik jendela yang menghubungkan dunia luar dengan ruangan itu. Hanya ada mereka berdua—mata Hazel tertutup, sementara mata onyx itu terus menatap mata Hazel itu, menunggunya agar terbuka.

"Kyouya—" ketika mata Hazel itu terbuka, mata itu perlahan bergerak untuk mengusap pipi pemuda pemilik iris hitam itu. Senyuman di bibirnya tampak merekah meskipun warnanya sekarang tampak lebih pucat, "—kau lelah?"

Ia menggeleng—

Tidak akan ada kata lelah untuk menunggunya bangun dan menatap sosok Hibari dengan mata Hazelnya. Karena sampai kapanpun, hanya maut yang bisa membuatnya berhenti untuk menunggui mata Hazel itu untuk terbuka dan melihat kearahnya. Ketika Dino mendongakkan wajah Hibari agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya, Dino bisa melihat kelelahan yang sangat tampak jelas di wajah sang skylark.

"Kau sendiri—" suaranya tampak lirih ketika melihat sosok Dino yang semakin hari semakin lemah, "—apakah kau lelah...?"

"Tidak selama kau selalu bersama denganku..."

"Maksudku—apakah, kau lelah untuk mencintaiku?"

Terdiam mendengar pemuda Jepang itu bertanya seperti itu, pada akhirnya Dino tersenyum dan mengecup tangan yang sedaritadi memegang tangannya.

"Selama kau disini, selama mataku masih bisa menatapmu—aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintaimu..."

...

"Kalau begitu," wajahnya tampak memerah ketika itu—ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Dino, "kau akan menerima hadiah dariku apapun yang terjadi bukan?"

"Hum?"

Kau hanya bisa tersenyum menatap kedua insan itu. Melihat sebuah buket bunga mawar yang ada diatas meja di ruangan itu.

"Sembilan puluh sembilan batang mawar—'aku akan mencintaimu hingga ajal menjemput'..."

** 108. **

Lari—

Ia terus berlari kemanapun yang bisa ia lalui. Mencoba untuk mencari sosok itu yang tiba-tiba menghilang ketika Hibari menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Nafasnya tampak memburu, melihat kearah kiri dan kanan.

Kau hanya bisa duduk di dekat tempatnya berlari, memangku kaki dan menghela nafas—bosan melihatnya yang terus berputar-putar. Menatap jalanan yang mungkin belum sempat sosok itu lalui, matamu menangkap sebuah benda yang mencolok, membuat sebuah garis seakan menunjuk ke sebuah jalan.

"Hei, lihat itu!"

Mendengar suaramu, ia menoleh untuk melihat benda yang kau tunjuk. Setangkai mawar yang tampak tergeletak begitu saja. Mengambilnya, mencoba untuk menyimpannya ditangan—memungut satu lagi didepannya, begitu seterusnya.

1.

2.

3.

...

Ia terus berjalan searah dengan tangkai mawar yang sekarang tampak semakin banyak di tangannya. Membawanya ke sebuah tempat—gereja yang berada di atas bukit kecil didekat rumah sakit itu.

102.

103.

104.

105.

106.

107.

...

Mawar itu tampak habis tepat didepan pintu gereja itu. Hibari tampak berhenti menghitung, memegang pintu besar itu dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan satunya tampak membawa semua tangkai bunga itu. Di dalam sana, ia bisa melihat sosok itu yang duduk di depan altar dan tersenyum ketika pintu besar itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Hibari.

"Kau datang Kyouya—" Hibari sendiri tampak hanya diam dan berjalan perlahan kehadapan Dino yang saat itu mengenakan jas lengkapnya dan mengecup tangannya ketika ia berhenti didepan Dino, "—kau menghitung jumlah bunga itu?"

Hibari mengangguk—

"Kau mau—menerima bunga ke 108?" Mengulurkan setangkai bunga mawar ditangannya kearah Hibari.

...

"Apakah perlu jawaban?" Kau bisa melihat tangan Hibari tampak menerima setangkai mawar yang ada di tangan Dino. Menggenggamnya—menarik tangan Dino hingga ia bisa mencium bibir Dino di depannya.

"Seratus delapan tangkai bunga mawar—'Menikahlah denganku'..."

** 364. **

Semua sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk dipertahankan. Dokter dan juga semuanya sudah menyerah dengan keadaan Dino. Semua kecuali sang skylark yang masih selalu menunggu Dino untuk sembuh—walaupun ialah satu-satunya orang yang tahu kapan saatnya Don Cavallone itu untuk pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

Kau sudah siap—hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, dan kau akan mencabut nyawanya dari tubuhnya. Sungguh, melihat selama 364 hari hubungan Hibari Kyouya dan juga Dino Cavallone—sebenarnya kau tidak mau seorang Hibari Kyouya berada di hadapanmu ketika nyawa kekasihnya harus kau ambil.

"Kau—sudah tahu kalau sebentar lagi aku harus membawanya pergi bukan," kau hanya bisa menatapnya yang duduk disisi Dino sambil mengenggam erat tangannya, "apakah kau lebih memilih melihatnya mati di hadapanmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya, meskipun aku tahu ia akan meninggalkanku sebentar lagi—ataupun saat ini juga..."

...

"Kalau begitu—kau bisa memberikan waktu kami, Shinigami-chan?" Kau tersentak ketika melihat mata hazel itu terbuka dan menatapmu. Begitu juga dengan Hibari yang hanya diam, pupil matanya membesar—terkejut ketika mengetahui Dino bisa melihatmu.

"Begitu..."

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Dua hal yang membuat seseorang bisa melihat malaikat kematian—keinginan malaikat itu sendiri dan," jeda keluar dari mulutmu—dan helaan nafas yang terasa sangat berat juga meluncur, "jika seseorang sudah mendekati kematian..."

...

"Aku akan memberikan waktu untuk kalian berdua," kau berbalik—menuju ke luar ruangan meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam sana. Lebih baik—untuk sekarang kau tidak tahu apapun bukan?

...

Kembali, suasana hening tercipta diruangan itu sepeninggalanmu. Mereka berdua tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk memulai semua pembicaraan dan pertanyaan yang mereka ingin masing-masing tanyakan.

"Kyouya/Dino."

...

"Katakan terlebih dahulu..." Hibari menundukkan kepalanya, ingin mendengarkan lebih lama lagi suara sang kekasih yang tidak akan bisa ia dengar kembali setelah hari ini berakhir. Ia mengerti, ketika jam berada tepat di pergantian hari, maka saat itulah waktunya bersama Dino akan berakhir.

"Tiga ratus enam puluh empat hari—hari yang cukup singkat untukku bersamamu bukan?"

Ya—benar...

"Setiap hari kau selalu menerima mawar dariku, entah sudah berapa banyak yang kau terima—" tawa lemah terdengar di telinga Hibari, tetapi itu tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum karena kondisi Dino, "—setiap hari, jumlahnya semakin banyak sesuai dengan jumlah hari setelah pertama kali aku memberimu bunga pertama kalinya..."

Hibari bisa melihat nafas Dino yang semakin melemah, menggenggam erat tangan Dino dan mengecupnya dengan lama. Tidak melepaskan genggaman itu sama sekali.

"Jumlah itu—sama seperti rasa cintaku yang semakin bertambah setiap hari, setiap aku memikirkanmu..."

Tangan Hibari tampak bergetar, kepalanya tertunduk—tidak bisa berkata apapun ketika merasakan tangan Dino semakin lemah dan dingin.

"Jika memang aku bisa memberikan lebih banyak lagi—lebih lama lagi," pandangan Dino semakin kabur, nafasnya semakin berat untuk dihembuskan. Kau sudah tidak bisa menunggu, kau harus segera membawanya pergi—karena waktu semakin berjalan maju tanpa bisa berhenti sedetikpun, "karena tidak ada satu haripun aku pernah berhenti mencintaimu Kyouya..."

"Kalau begitu—jangan tinggalkan aku..." Untuk pertama kalinya, air mata itu tampak turun di mata onyx sang skylark. Ia tampak menutup matanya dan menggenggam tangan Dino semakin erat, "jangan pernah tinggalkan aku—Dino..."

...

"Kyouya—" mencium bibir Hibari singkat, tetapi cukup untuk Hibari merasakan nafasnya yang tampak berat dan terputus-putus, Dino menyelipkan sebuah foto di tangan Hibari sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Hibari melihat foto itu, sekumpulan bunga mawar yang Dino potret saat itu, "—tiga ratus enam puluh empat tangkai...aku akan selalu mencintaimu setiap hari—tidak, setiap saat..."

Bunyi pendeteksi detak jantung semakin menandakan tanda bahaya. Alarmnya membuat Hibari terkejut, menatap kearah Dino yang semakin melemah.

"Dino? Dino!"

"Maaf Kyouya—aku ingin memberikan bunga ke-365 tetapi," air mata tampak keluar dari mata hazel itu. Pandangan matanya sudah semakin kabur dan hanya siluet wajah Hibarilah yang bisa ia lihat, "aku tidak bisa..."

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku—Dino..."

"Kyouya..."

"Sudah waktunya Hibari..." Kau tampak muncul dan menatapnya yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya tampak bergetar.

"Tersenyumlah untukku, untuk terakhir kalinya..." Hibari hanya bisa terdiam, sebelum menghela nafas dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kalau kita bertemu lagi—" senyuman samar dan tipis serta lemah tampak tercipta di wajah Hibari, "—aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati Dino..."

"Itulah Kyouyaku..."

** 365. **

Hari sudah berganti, dan kehidupan Hibari Kyouyapun berubah. Dino, meninggal tepat setelah pergantian hari saat itu. Dan sekarang—hari ke 365, ia dimakamkan segera dengan pemakaman yang sederhana dan hanya dihadiri beberapa alliansi Cavallone dan juga tentu saja Vongola.

Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya cukup tampak terpukul dan hanya bisa menatap makam itu dengan tatapan sedih. Sementara Hibari—hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah cukup ia menangis, dan ia tidak bisa dan tidak ingin menangis apalagi didepan semua orang yang ada disini.

Satu per satu pelayat tampak meninggalkan makam yang ada di tengah kebun bunga itu. Tampak juga bunga mawar merah yang memenuhi sekitar batu nisan itu. Tentu—bunga itu adalah bunga dari foto yang diberikan Dino untuk terakhir kalinya. Hanya ada 364 tangkai bunga, dan tidak pernah ia memberikan tangkai terakhir untuk membuat bunga itu menjadi 365 tangkai disana.

"Lalu—apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini...bahkan kau mengingkari janjimu..."

...

"Ironis bukan—hanya tinggal satu tangkai lagi, dan 365 tangkai yang berarti 'mencintaimu setiap hari selama hidup' tidak pernah bisa kau tunjukkan padaku..."

Hanya bisa menghela nafas—berbalik dan akan meninggalkan makam, sebelum tiba-tiba matanya menangkap setangkai mawar yang terbawa angin saat itu. Angin seakan membawa tangkai mawar itu menuju ketempat Hibari, dan pada akhirnya Hibari mengambil dan menatapnya.

Setangkai mawar putih yang utuh tanpa satupun kelopaknya terlepas dari bunga itu—

'Kyouya...'

Terkejut mendengar suara itu, dan ia melihat kearah makam sebelum kembali menatap bunga itu.

"Begitu—" terdiam sejenak dan senyuman dibibirnya tampak terlukis, "—kau selalu bisa memberikan sesuatu yang mengejutkan eh?"

...

Tanpa ia sadari—kau tampak berada di dekat sana dan menatapnya yang berada sendirian disana bersama dengan kelopak mawar yang mulai beterbangan karena angin disana.

"Mawar putih—kesetiaan dan juga permintaan maaf..."

-The End (?) | (?) dnE ehT-

Cio : aduuuh, maaf udah lama ga bikin D18 malah gaje gini... U_U;; karena me akhir2 ini dapet bunga mawar, jadi pengen bikin make tema itu :")

Kozu : romantis ga ngena...

Cio : *_* /tabok pake stik Wii/

Kozu : /tewas kaga elit/

Kiri : karena Kozuka Shiraiki dinyatakan tewas oleh stik Wii, maka ( dengan terpaksa ) saya gantikan perannya setelah sekian lama cuti...

Cio : /kubur Kozu idup-idup/

Kiri : jadi, sebenernya reader jadi apa sih sensei? Sensei bikinnya sudut pandang orang kedua 'Kau' berdasarkan penglihatan pembaca kan?

Cio : terlalu berat bahasanya Kiri =A=" /masih nyekop buat bikin kuburan/ dan ya :) Reader itu, jadi malaikat kematian yang beritahu seorang Hibari Kyouya, kalau Dino bakalan dia cabut nyawanya 365 hari ( 1 tahun ) :)

Kiri : sensei, bukannya masih ada epiloguenya?

Cio : ah iya! Ini dia, sad Epilogue!

Kozu : sad gimana, sad gagal? =_=" /kepentung sekop/

-Epilogue | eugolipE-

** 1001. **

_ "Hibari-san kau dimana?" _

Suara dari Sawada Tsunayoshi tampak terdengar dari handphone Hibari. Sang pemilik tampak berada di sebuah hutan yang cukup gelap untuk dilihat posisinya. Misi yang diambil oleh Hibari dikatakan memiliki rangking kesulitan S, bahkan untuk penglihatan Tsuna.

Saat ini, tubuhnya tampak terluka—baik hanya luka gores maupun luka dalam yang tampak berada bukan hanya di sebuah tempat.

Hibari memang sudah mengalahkan semua musuhnya. Tetapi—musuhnya sukses membuatnya terluka parah dan menjebaknya hingga tersesat dihutan itu.

"Jangan berisik Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

_ "Kau dimana—bahkan saluran handphone satelitmu tidak bisa membuatku mendengar suaramu dengan jelas,"_ ia juga tidak bisa mendengar suara Tsuna dengan jelas. Bukan hanya itu, tetapi pandangannya sudah semakin kabur. Ia sudah lelah untuk bergerak—tetapi ia harus tetap berjalan. Saat itu—matanya menangkap sosokmu yang tengah berdiri di depan cahaya satu-satunya yang ada disana. Kau tersenyum, menatapnya seakan menunggunya untuk berjalan kearahmu, _"Hibari-san?" _

"Kau..."

"Hei, kau mau lihat sesuatu? Kemari!" Kau mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat, dan kau juga menunjuk kearah cahaya itu. Hibari berjalan—walaupun tenaganya sudah semakin menghilang untuk berjalan, bahkan untuk bernafas.

Ia berjalan hingga berhenti di sampingmu, menatap sekitarnya—

"Bagaimana?"

—kau menunjukkan sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga mawar, terletak di tengah hutan yang terpencil itu. Matanya tampak terbelalak dan menatap kearahmu.

"Tahu tidak, yang menarik adalah—hari ini hari ke-1001 sejak hari itu," kau tersenyum dan masih menatap Hibari yang matanya tertuju pada taman bunga itu, "kau tahu kejutan lainnya?"

Kau menunjuk ketengah taman mawar itu—seseorang yang tampak berdiri dan membelakangi mereka. Rambut kuning dan juga postur tubuhnya sudah bisa membuat Hibari mengenali sosok itu. Tetapi—saat itu juga ia mengerti kenapa ia bisa melihat sosokmu didepannya.

"Kyouya!" Sosok itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Hibari—sama seperti dulu. Entah bagaimana, saat itu tubuh Hibari tampak ringan. Membuatnya bisa berjalan perlahan kearah sosok itu, hingga berdiri di dekatnya ditengah taman itu, "aku sudah menunggumu—" mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hibari, sosok itu tampak tersenyum lembut, "—ayo..."

...

"Ya—" tersenyum lembut, ia menatap mata hazel itu setelah sekian lama, "—aku pulang, Dino..."

Dan pada akhirnya—tubuh pucat itu terjatuh setelah mengulurkan tangannya kearah sang kekasih. Kau tampak hanya bisa menghela nafas, menatap tubuh Hibari yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Warna kulitnya yang pucat tampak kontras dengan warna mawar merah itu.

"Kau tahu? Jumlah mawar disini adalah seribu satu tangkai—yang artinya 'Setia mencintaimu selama-lamanya'..." Kau tersenyum dan menghilang bersama dengan angin yang meniupkan kelopak bunga mawar merah itu, "kuharap kalian berdua berbahagia..."


End file.
